Caspar Lupin
Caspar William Dominick Lupin(b. March 20, 1980), half-blood, is a wizard born to wizard Maurice Cooper Lupin and Agnes Caroline Lupin (née Lidya). He was born in raised in the city of Wesminister, United Kingdom. He is the only child and a Ravenclaw, unlike many of the Gryffindors of the Lupin family. Caspar was employed by Headmaster Dierke and Matthias Gregory(Retired Head Professor) after some time of knowing them, and currently teaches Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. He attended the school at the time of fellow famous wizards, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Rather unknown, he was never mentioned in any of their adventures. He is a member of the Lupin Family bloodline and is cousins with a student at the school, Adrian Lupin. His life as a Lupin is quite secluded, and he does not feel like he is in the right family as he is one of the few non-Gryffindors. Biography Early Life(1980-1991) As a child, Caspar was aware of his abilities as a wizard. He loved to play on his Toy Broomstick and occasionally was clumsy enough to fall of and break a bone or fracture one. As a kid, he was enrolled into a private school in order to educate himself the tiniest bit, but he never really found Muggle subjects quite interesting. Science especially where they learned about gravity, and he knew lots of it wasn't true because brooms defied it. He was told by his parents to never mention wizarding things in front of Muggles. His dad worked in the Wizengamot and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but retired as it tired him everyday. As a child, his mother was hit by Obliviate during a day out in the garden. The caster was unknown, but it was suspected to be someone who was after the job of his father, and accidentally hit her in hopes of his mom being his dad instead. She spent many years in St. Mungos, and has never fully recovered. She has gained portions of her memory after rehab for multiple years, but it has not helped as much as he'd like it to. By the time that his mom was able to stop the bidaily visits to St. Mungos, Caspar was already off to Hogwarts. The day he had gotten his letter from Hogwarts was so exciting for him. His mom was released from rehab for that week so she could see Caspar off, and they journeyed to Diagon Alley to find all the things Caspar needed. His family was not able to get him a pet as they had to save every galleon in order to pay for the St. Mungo's bills. He raced to Ollivanders to get his wand, and a 10" Cedar wood wand with a Phoenix Feather core chose him as the wielder. On the day of his departure to Hogwarts, he, as many other new students would, got lost in Kings Cross. His dad was picking up his mom from a quick visit to St. Mungo's, so they dropped Caspar off with Cooper's brother, Marcellus. While he was there, he stranded off, but luckily found his way to Platform 9 3/4. He said his final goodbyes to his mom and dad, and was off to Hogwarts! Hogwarts years(1991-1998) As a student of Hogwarts, Caspar attended all his classes and excelled in subjects. He particularly liked Ancient Ruens and Muggle Studies, which he was made fun of because. He was the Chaser and Captain of the Quidditch Team, as long with Prefect of the Ravenclaw House. In his OWLs he did quite well on most subjects, yet he failed Potions, Herbology, and Arithmancy. He was barely able to scrape an "A" in History of Magic and Divination. For his NEWTs, he did quite well in all his subjects, but sadly only scraped an "A" in Transfiguration. Caspar fought along side Remus Lupin, former Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and helped him fight Dolohov. The Killing Curse was aimed at Caspar, but Remus sacrificed his life in order to save Caspar. Caspar has been ever so grateful ever since then, and can not repay his debts. Later Life (1998 - Present) After graduating from Hogwarts with good grades, he spent his life at home for a tiny bit, finding jobs here and there. He worked at the Wizengamot Administration Services for about 9 months or so, but soon after applied for a job after hearing that two of the Professors from Hogwarts had retired. He was interviewed and made it in, and worked under Head Professor Matthias until he was allowed to do his own work. He started to teach Ancient Runes but did a double take and proceeded with Muggle Studies along with Ancient Runes. His colleagues are quite older than him and were alive long before he did. He still recognizes them as his teachers, but called them by their regular name as he believes they are all his friends as well. He especially loves to mess with Professor Sprout and talk with Professor Granger. Not only does he teach at Hogwarts, he helps out in the DMLE from time to time and does real estate for people. Home Life Besides staying at Hogwarts in the Professor Dormitories, Caspar decided to head home for a bit. His family had bought a house in Godrics Hollow in which they call it "The Lupin Establishment." There is a good amount of family that live there and luckily it was large enough to fit everyone. Caspar, along with Adrian, try to run the house most of the time. Physical Description Caspar has a slim body with a comb-over hair cut. His hair looks like a mostly brown with bits of blonde in his haircut. He has brown eyes and is rather tall, though not the tallest. He wasn't as popular during his Hogwarts years as he did not start to mature until his 7th year. Personality Caspar is very mixed when it comes to his emotions. He isn't exactly the happiest at times, but isn't the saddest either. He doesn't get easily depressed. As a Ravenclaw, he is smart and knows his things. Traits - *Smart *Funny *Enthusiastic *Happy *Sort of strict *Easy to talk to *Friendly Residency Hogwarts Castle During the school year Caspar is always in his dorms, outside the school, in the school, in his classroom, or in his office. He sleeps in the Professor dorms and is always seen walking around the corridors. It is unlikely to see him outside in another country or city during the school year unless it is holiday break. The Lupin Establishment Caspar and Adrian put in 4,000 galleons each in order to get a house for the Lupin family to live in. Not only does he and Adrian live there, many relatives including Teddy Lupin live there. It's a place where they are able to just reside during break. Caspar runs the house along with Teddy and Adrian, but is often not at home due to him teaching at Hogwarts. This house is located in Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain. Magical Abilities Caspar is highly accomplished in the arts of magic since he is a Professor at Hogwarts. * Charms - Caspar is fairly good at Charms and can use even the hardest charms. In his first year he was able to accomplish a good Wingardium Leviosa during their first class. He easily mastered the "Accio" spell the year they studied it. * DADA - Caspar is fairly good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He can produce a very good Patronus and do a very good stunning, disarming, and knockback spell. * Conjuration - Caspar is not the best, but his Aguamenti is quite powerful. He often gets very confused at what he needs to do during practices. Relationships Adrian Lupin Adrian Hedwynn Alexander Lupin is Caspar's closest cousin. Adrian and Caspar work as colleagues at Hogwarts, School of Wizardry. They enjoy socializing with students, but have a strict criteria during classes. It is known that Caspar and Adrian bought the Lupin Establishment together, but Caspar does not invade all of Adrian's business. Alex Granger Alex Granger is Caspar's fellow colleague at Hogwarts. Caspar regards to Alex as one of his best friends of his. It's known that they do get in a fight over the amount of land they own for their activities, but all besides that, they are very good friends. Damion Sprout Damion Sprout, another fellow colleague of Caspar's, is a good friend of his. Damion does mess around with Caspar, and vice versa. They often mess with each other during fake events, but they enjoy talking outside of the school. Damion was promoted to Head Professor after the retirement of dear friend, Matthias Gregory. Matthias Gregory Mtthias is a good friend of Caspar's, though much older and his ex-boss. Matthias used to lead the Professors and guides Caspar along the way whenever it is needed. He regularly checks in with Caspar's progress, but they are on very good terms as of the moment. Category:Staff Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Professor Category:Male Category:Lupin